Corpse Party Key of Shadows
by BlueKeyblades
Summary: Kingdom Hearts and Corpse Party combined! Epicness! We will have guests from the Geekachu crew join the story! All hail the all-mighty Geekachu!
1. Chapter 1

Key of Shadows It was a dark and stormy night at Heavenly Host Elementary. In there Sachiko was looking for new souls. Sora was at Traverse Town killing Heartless when an earthquake ocurred and he lost conciousness. Meanwhile Satoshi was flirting with Naomi and Ayumi was preparing some sort of Ritual. And then the room became dark, Morishige seemed to like it, and loud footsteps could be heard. "WHATCH OUT!" Said Ms. Yui, as the floor collapsed in darkness. Screams filled the silent void they were falling into. *theme song plays and bloody pictures appear* Chapter 1 "The Key to Darkness" In a dark room rested Naomi, Ayumi and, Yuka. (You might be wondering why is Yuka here, answer: she was entering the classroom while the floor was collapsing) *Naomis Point of View* As I woke up I saw Yuka and Ayumi beside me, both pushing me to wake me up. It was pitch black. I stood up and Ayumi lit one of her candles. There was a boy on the floor, he didn't have a Student ID and he is unconcious. "Wait, I know this place!" We all shouted at the same time. "I had a dream about this last night!" Said Yuka. "Me too!" Ayumi an I exclaimed. "Where are the others? And most importantly where are we?" I asked. We then tried to wake up the spike haired boy. "Wait... is he... DEAD!?

*tune in for chapter 2 to answer all-most all your questions! This is copyrighted by BlueKeyblades*


	2. Chapter 2: The Blade kid

Chapter 2: The Blade Kid As we went in the hall we heard a sound from inside the classroom... *splash* *hack* *slash* "ONII-CHAN!" Cried Yuka. Yuka ran in the room and the door locked right behind her. "AH!" I screamed. A Key-like Blade flew out the room braking the door and cutting my ankle slightly. Ayumi quickly took a bandage and wrapped my foot in it and I heard Yuka scream, "ONII-CHAN!" I crawled through the half broken door to find out Yuka hanging from a half-headed ghosts arm, crying. The previously unconcius boy threw the Key-Like Blade at the ghost, causing him to pulverize in mid-air. Yuka fell down into Ayumi's hands, she was safe. "Hi I'm Sora," said the boy with a smile in his face. We introduced ourselves and started to explore the "School" we where in. *Meanwhile in a secret location* "So, did you find him?" Asked ?. "No, but I know where he is!" Said... Roxas... "Is that so? Bring him to me." Said ?. "I will need backup, that place is cursed." Said Roxas "Hahaha... haha... MWAHAHAHA!" Laughed ?.

*So its a short one but oh well... I got help from my friend to do this! YAY! And guess who's "?" FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!*


	3. Chapter 3: A dark awakening

Chapter 3: A dark awakening [ Third Person POV ] "No! Please!" *hack* *cough* *gurgle* It was the ghost, the cursed little childish ghost. Harmed? Playing? No! He was dying! "Uagh!" Cried the ghost in panic. He was tied up in some weird mystical chain, unable to escape or run. "Please I almost had him!" Cried the ghost as a dark figure in the corner listened. "Too late!" Said the figure while activating a contraption to rip the ghost in half. Some, magic! "Blue!" Yelled a girl. "Blue are you okay?" Asked... LUMANII! Dun dun dun!

[ In the school same POV ] As Naomi, Yuka, Ayumi and Sora traveled the halls they saw many dead bodies and blood. "Sora," whispered someone. "Sora!" The whispers became screams. Roxas came running at him from darkness. Then Keyblades at strike! It was a fight that Roxas had started. "Stop!" Yelled Naomi while lifting up a piece of glass. "Stop or I will throw at you this piece of glass!" Naomi stated again. "HAHA... HAHAHAHAHA... you think that's scary? Watch this!" Two Keyblades came flying at Sora, he tried blocking it with his Keyblade but the other two Keyblades just kept spining in midair hitting Sora's Keyblade with no stop. "HELP!" Yelled Ayumi as she got dragged into a darkness portal by Roxas, and then Mayu ran out of it. "No! It can't be," said Sora shaking in terror. The Keyblades stopped spinning and returned to their owner... it was... BlueKeyblades... Blue then threw his Keyblades and *splatter* *slash* *splash* and Mayu fell down, slashed in half and burning on the ground, she had hit the ground dead. To be continued!

*** This was a hard one**... **A good chappie deserves icecream!***


	4. Chapter 4 (and half extra chapter)

Chapter 4: The Back Story

[Two years ago in the same town]

"Let's do this!" Said Blue.

"Best friends!" Said Lone.

"Hey what about me?" Asked Seiko?

"Sis! This is friends things!" Said Blue.

"Come over here!" Said Seiko while running after Blue happily.

As Seiko, Blue, Lone and Lumanii did the Sachiko charm the ground collapsed and got transported to Heavenly Host Elemntary. And you know the story... yada yada yada blah blah blah. As they all went through the halls toghether Lone got hit by a flying piece of glass on her knee.

Lone screamed as blood came pouring out. We all tried to help but when she tried to lay down her legs got cut off by piano wire. She cried over the pain.

"Lone Nooo!" We screamed but Blue screamed the loudest.

When they left Blue and Lumanii and Seiko where taken to the hospital for many reasons. Seiko had started to change her liking of genders. Seiko also had gotten exited for no reasons. Lumanii was injured from scissors. She was in pretty bad state. Blue... he was... treated with dementia, he heard Lones voice every night and saw her ghost somehow. How did Blue get in this condition? He loved one of his best friends Lone so much... he was in this state for a year and then got slightly better. His sister Seiko helped a bit. But when her sister and Naomi had a sleepover it was awkward.

-Extra Chapter: Awkward SleepOver-

*P.S Seiko beign my sis is something extra I have added in for fun*

"Hey sis didn't you say Naomi was coming over?" Asked Blue.

"Yeah... now come over here its time for tickles!" Said Seiko.

"HAHAHA!" Laughed Blue as his sis tickled and played with him.

The doorbell rung and Naomi was here.

"Hi Seiko! Hey... who's this?" Asked Naomi.

"Hi I'm, *Blues untold real name but let's just call him Blue because this sentence is running long so let's just stop* and you must be Naomi," Said Blue.

[To be Continued in "The Awkward SleepOver 2]

*So that chapter took a bit but came out good! Hope you enjoyed it :D*


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

Chapter 5: The Awkward SleepOver 2!

"Come on Seiko!" Complained Blue.

"Nope! Na ha! No way!" Said Seiko.

"Well that's one silly brother you have Seiko," said Naomi.

"Hey I'm not silly! I'm awesome!" Exclaimed Blue.

"Did someone call me?!" Said Cosmic as he appeared from behind the door.

"COSMIC!" We yelled and chased after him and Seiko wanted to tickle him.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Yelled Blue as he took out a pillow in the shape of an anvil.

"Runneys! Go go go!" Said Lumanii.

"Wait... where did you come from?" We asked.

"Shut up and pillow fight!" Yelled Lumanii.

"HO! Kona sita nomi!" Yelled Blue in a strange language.

"Well this is awkward..." whispered Seiko as we all where in the same room, pillow fighting.

"Hey guys its time for the sleepover!" Yelled Naomi seriously.

"But Naomi!" We exclaimed, but Cosmic said, "But Sis!"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Asked Blue with a confused face.

"What? You didn't hear that!" Exclaimed Cosmic.

"CARAMELLDANSEN!" Yelled Blue as he woke up the country by putting on Caramelldansen at 300,000% volume.

"Turn it down!" Screams where barely heard as Blue dance to the beat and waved his hands toghether.

"U U UA UA!" Was the only thing that came out of Blues mouth.

The music was soon turned off by Seiko.

"Blue! Bed! Now!" Yelled Seiko.

"Sis! No! Catch!" Yelled back Blue while throwing a pillow at her.

"Zzzzzz," everybody else slept.

"Well let's do this!" Said Cosmic as he suddenly slumbered. They all slept, Seiko and Blue on the sofa, Cosmic and Naomi on the bed and Lumanii all alone watching *censored* on the TV without giving any signs of stopping. Blue came and sat down next to her and changed the channel from *censored* to Disney Channel.

"You should NOT watch that!" Whispered Blue seriously.

"Blue come on! I wanna watch it!" Said Lumanii.

"Go to sleep!" Said Blue.

"Ok! I will!" She went to sleep under the bed. Blue went back to sleep with Seiko again.

*ok guys that's chapter 5 but as an extra...*

Chapter 6: The continuing!

"Mayu!" Cried Naomi.

"Guys!" Said Satoshi coming with the others from the dark hall.

"No... no... I... refuse to believe this!" They all stared at Mayus scorched body.

"Brother! Is that you!?" Screamed Seiko with an angry expression.

"No! Please! Sis! I had come to get Sora out of here but-" Blue stopped.

Blood now pouring out to the floor.

"Gah! Yuhh! Dahmh! Sachihho!" Blue tried to speak.

He was bleeding and... Sachiko had penetrated his rock hard skin with a broken pointy crowbar. Death was assured, no escape but.

"UAGH!" Yelled Blue irated and now on Cryogenic Fire while he took out the crowbar and twisted it around Sachikos neck.

"Hahaha! How does it feel to be the victim?!" Said Blue as he rapidly regenerated and Keyblader armor appeared around him. He pushed Sachiko onto sharp piano wire.

"Blue..." whispered a ghost.

"Is... that... you?" The ghost continued to whisper.

"I missed you! Now you are back!"

"Wait... LONE?!" Blue realized.

He stopped pushing Sachiko and looked at the spirit. It was Lone. But she was... she was... SHE WAS-

*great ending huh? U like it? If you reading PLZ review And this also goes to my one story follower. This will continue but it will take a bit with the homework! Now please review! Blue out!*


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The News!

She was ALIVE! Like never before with the other spirit by her side! The other spirit with a nametag saying Sterling Mochida.

"Br-brother?" Said Satoshi.

"OniiChan? OniiChan!" Said Yuka running to hug the spirit.

"Lone... its... you..." Blue went on.

"I've been here waiting for you," said Lone.

"I've missed you! All this time and I thought you where dead!" Said Blue tearing up.

"I'm in the twilight zone... not dead nor alive. You can save me though!" Said Lone.

"Well, well, well... someone forgot where we are... NOW DIE!" Said Sachiko in a creepy manner.

"Hahaha... no... you are done for..." Said Blue opening a darkness portal. And an armored person came out.

"Surrender or die!" Said Chronix, Blues ship commander.

"I am commander of the B.U.N.s Battle Cluster Ship The X-BladeNation" Said Chronix diplomatically.

"Put down your weapon!" Said Chronix.

"No! Die!" Said Sachiko while trying to stab run him.

Chronixs armor quickly repelled the attack without any effort. As Sachiko kept stabbing him the scissors wore out and broke into metal shards incrusting into Sachikos arm.

"Commander, taker her away and nuke this dammed place!" Ordered Blue.

"Sir yes, sir!" Said Chronix.

Sachiko was put into a Spectrum Contaiment Prison also known SCP.

"No! You can't do this!" Screamed Sachiko as she was dragged into a IDMP also known as an Inter Dimentional Meiphyte Portal.

"Now, Roxas take Sora, and let the others back to their dimensional plain.

"What!?" Yelled Naomi as she pointed to Mayus ashes.

"Oh no! You are grounded Bro!" Said Seiko angrily.

"Stop it!" Yelled Blue.

"And you have an entire secret life?! That guy called you sir?! You are the leader of some B.U.N thing?! I thought you were normal!" Continued Seiko outraged.

"JUST! JUST! STOP!" Yelled Blue loudly and breaking all glass in a 2 mile radius. Now he was surrounder by a fiery blue aura. He was completely enraged. Glass and debris flying around him cutting anything nearby.

"Well let's see how you like it!" Said Blue with an creepy and angry voice. Morishige was being consumed in darkness.

"Hahaha!" Laughed Blue.

The class was now in horror...

*BUNs! This took a while to write hope u like it! Please review silly things*


	7. Chapter 8: Some Suspense!

Chapter 8: Counter Attack!

Morishige was being corrupted. Blue said some strange words and the dark vortex stopped. Morishige was free but he had bright red eyes and dark clothes and skin. He was under Blues control.

"No..." whispered Lone.

"You aren't like this Blue, you are a hero, not a monster," said Lone with a low calm voice. Lone came next to Blue and stopped.

"This is my choice," said Blue.

"I decide that..." Said ?.

"You! You're the one aren't you?" Asked Blue.

"Yes... I am Kira... the only thing able to KILL you!" Said Kira.

As Kira wrote in his notebook Blues real name.

Death Note

Blue Shinohara, killed by his own power. Overdriving himself.

At 2:56 AM today.

"Here we go! You have 40 seconds to give me your power or die!" Said Kira.

"No! Blue!" Said Lone. She hated to think of Blue dead. Seconds passed while Kira and Blue had a stare off.

"Tic toc! Times up!" Said Kira.

"NO ITS NOT!" Yelled Blue going overdrive.

"No! That's what he wants!" Said Sterling. Blue was too far gone. Getting comsumed by his own power.

*will Blue die or live? Who's Kira? And who's this Satoshi's brother? Find out as another anime comes into play! WOO! This is one of my besties favorite anime and mine too!*


End file.
